There are known composite material parts produced by methods called fiber placement, by superposing several plies of fiber in different directions. In this document, the term “fiber placement” refers to the placement of tows, in which each ply is made by laying up in contact on a mold of bands side by side, each band being formed of several independent tows arranged side by side, and the placement of bands in which each ply is formed by laying up in contact on a mold of bands side by side, each band being formed of a single tow, of a greater width than in the case of the placement of tows. The tows typically used are unidirectional and include a multitude of filaments. The laid fibers can be pre-impregnated with resin or not. The technology for the placement of tows, using tows of a smaller width, enables laying up on layup surfaces of complex shapes. Parts are manufactured by automatic placement machines, to which are given the trajectories of fibers to produce the plies. In the case of the placement of tows, these machines are typically called fiber placement machines or AFP machines (Automated Fiber Placement) and tape placement machines or ATP machines (Automated Tape Placement) in the case of the placement of bands.
The fiber trajectories are typically defined by software by means of a rosette, consisting of a system of axes associated to a transfer method which enables the definition of a fiber direction on all points of a surface. Today there are different rosettes, based on different transfer methods, which are recognized and used in the aerospace sector according to the layup surface, such as for example Cartesian rosette or the translation rosette.
Each trajectory is generated by defining the direction of the trajectory at different analysis points of the layup surface, also called propagation points, by transfer of the axes system to said analysis point according to the associated transfer method. These transfers of the axis system for the propagation points require calculation time which can prove to be relatively long, particularly in the case of complex surfaces.
The trajectories obtained are then typically subjected to a curvature analysis, commonly called “steering” analysis, and/or an angular deviation analysis. The steering analysis at an analysis point of a trajectory consists of calculating the value of the mean radius of curvature in the plane tangent to the surface at the analysis point.
Following these analysis results, the trajectories must be redefined manually to adjust the trajectories to the acceptable or achievable minimum radii of curvature with a given fiber, and to the maximum angular deviation desired by the designer of the part. Therefore, the definition of the trajectories can prove to be long and tedious.
In the case of non-continuous layup surfaces comprising recesses and/or embossments, in particular for producing reinforcements, the positioning of prefabricated reinforcements, the positioning of honeycombs or others, the definition of satisfactory trajectories at the level of these discontinuities proves to be complicated, and requires lengthy manual operations.
The purpose of embodiments of the present invention is to propose a solution aiming to overcome at least one of the aforementioned disadvantages.